The Troublesome Triplets
by Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart
Summary: Alright, it was a little hard to read before, so we reformatted. (hope it works this time) So yeah. Dylan gets a mayday from 3 young girls, and decides to help them. He had no idea what he was getting himself into! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Hey Guys! It's Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart (and Iara and Kitty-Kat9) Alright, now this story is The Troublesome Triplets (Same as Kitty-Kat9's previous story, we all wrote it together, and since she hasn't updated in a looooong time, I'm reposting here, and I'll put up more chapters. Same story, written slightly different, and with more. ) So yes, basically this takes place sometime before the end of season 2. lol, enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the triplets and some of the bad guys, so yeah! **

Chapter 1

  
  
There was a knock on the door, and the two teenage girls looked up to see their sister/triplet enter.

"We're finally free" Kitty told her sisters. 

"Are you sure about that Kitty?" Asked Kara. 

"Yeah of course I'm sure, would I have said so otherwise?" Kara and Ashley looked at each other and turned back to Kitty. 

"Yes" They said simultaneously. Kitty sneered at them, and leaped at Kara and Ashley.

            Just then, the door opened again, and in walked Dr. Mendez. Kitty let go of Kara's neck and Ashley's arm. Dr. Mendez shook his head. 

"I'll probably be glad to be rid of you. This is it girls, you're free to go." 

"Really?" Asked Ashley, 

"You mean Kitty wasn't lying?" 

"No she wasn't" 

"Oh" said Kara. 

            Dr. Mendez let them quickly pack their few items, and then led them to the docking bay. There was an old ship that he led them to. 

"So, you're finished your, testing of little innocent 14 year old girls experiment?"

            Dr. Mendez glared at them. 

"Yes Kara, we are finished. Finally. It seems that you three can't die. I'm glad that I'm not immortal, then I'd never be rid of you three." The triplets glared at him, and Kitty stuck out her foot, tripping him. Then smiled in self satisfaction.

            He got up and glared at them. 

            "I also estimate that you can't be killed, although I wouldn't suggest you try." Ashley looked at him worriedly. 

"So does this mean that well be 14 forever?"  He shook his head. 

"No. You will physically age about 1 year every ten years or so." 

"Great" Muttered Kara under her breath until Ashley and Kitty elbowed her in the ribs. 

             "Alright. I want you three to go straight to Terrazad, no stopping to explore things alright? Their government really needs you." 

"What to put on display in a museum?" Muttered Kara under her breath. "Shhhhh" Hissed Kitty to her sister.

             "It should take you a week or less, so you only have enough food and supplies to last for eight days. I'm appointing Ashley in charge, since she will keep her head about her and you two won't" he said directing his comment at Kara and Kitty, who were glaring at him and Ashley. He pretended not to notice.

             "Alright girls, I have decided that Ashley will command, since she's the only one who has a cool head about her. Now off you go, have a good trip." With that he left the deck. 

            The triplets climbed into the ship. Kitty sat down in the command chair. Ashley turned to her. 

            "Hey, I'm in charge. You might want to get out of that chair right about now."        "Hey why should you get the most comfortable chair in this freaking bucket of bolts?"   "That's because I can be trusted!!!" It was right about then that they leaped at each other. Remarkably like two cats pouncing upon a mouse at the same time.

            Kara meanwhile, just sat back and enjoyed the show. Eventually, Kitty ended up in another chair that she claimed to be, Second comfiest, Although, it was interesting. The one Kara was sitting in was padded, and the one Kitty was in was hard metal with no padding what so ever.

             "Alright, I'll be weapons!" Said Kara enthusiastically. Kitty rolled her eyes muttering to herself. "Why is it I never get the good jobs?" Kara leaned over. 

"That's because I'm special, and your not" She whispered. Next thing she knew, she was laying twitching on the floor. 

"Oops, I did it again" 

            Later on, they were just cruising leisurely among the stars, when Kitty asked, 

"So why are we going to moms old planet anyway?" Kara shrugged "Don't ask me" They both turned to Ashley. 

             "Well, we need to go to our family I guess," 

"Yeah, but moms been gone for over 200 years! If only we could find Dad..." It was right about then that there was a strange beeping sound emanating from Kitty's consol. 

"Kitty, what the hell was that?" Asked Ashley. 

"It appears that we have run out of fuel." Said Kitty. 

"Oh that cannot be good" Stated Kara. 

"Oh, ya think?"

             "Kitty, do something!" Cried Ashley. Kara fell over as the ship jerked to one side, and bumped some buttons on the consol, causing the point defense lasers to fire several times. Kitty and Ashley turned to glare at her. 

"Your not helping you know," 

"Sorry!"

          "I'll plot our course in a straight line, and pray" said Kitty. Ashley nodded.         

          "Alright, sounds good." About five minuets later, the ship began to shake again. Ashley turned to Kitty. 

"I thought you said a straight line!" 

"I did!" Ashley shook her head. 

"Hang on girls, were going down!"

Kara shook her head to clear it. The ship had landed alright. She saw Kitty and Ashley sprawled across the floor, or ceiling rather. She was still in her seat, upside down.  

"Man," She said rubbing her head 

            "Man I love my seat belt." She turned back to her sisters. 

           "Guys....Guys?....GUYS!!!!" When they didn't move, she assumed that they were unconscious.

            She undid her seatbelt, falling heavily to the floor. "Ouch!" rubbing her head she noticed that the communications device still seemed to be working. Somewhat. With that she decided to send a mayday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the Andromeda Ascendant_

            The crew of the Andromeda was completely bored. There was absolutely nothing to do. They didn't have any prospective joiners to the commonwealth, no one to save, no Magog to blow up....

             "Captain, we have an incoming message. It appears to be a mayday, originating from an uninhabited planet 4 light minuets away." Came Andromeda's voice. 

"Put it through" Said Dylan.

            Kara's face appeared on the screen. "Mayday. This is Kara *Static*, My 3 sisters have been injured. We crashed on the planet *static*, and need assistance." Dylan thought for a minuet. Then turned to Beka, who had a pretty please look on. 

            Dylan thought about it a minuet. 

"Beka, I want you and Rommie to take the Maru and find them. Bring them back here." Beka nodded, and she and Rommie walked off command. Tyr turned to him. 

"I hope you know what you're doing captain"  

"Yeah, me too, but it's just 3 girls. How much trouble could they be?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kara's head snapped up ads she heard something in the woods. 

"What was that?" Asked Kitty. "Shhh" Hissed Ashley. "Come out, We know you're there," Said Kara, her hand on her gun.Then they heard, 

"Come on Rommie, were caught." Then Beka and Rommie emerged from the trees. Kara, Kitty and Ashley all had their weapons trained on them. 

"Who are you?" Asked Ashley. 

             "I'm Beka Valentine, first officer on the Andromeda Ascendant, and Captain of the Eureka Maru."  She gestured to Rommie. "This is the Andromeda's Avatar, Rommie. We are responding to the distress signal you sent." 

            The triplets slowly lowered their weapons. 

"Oh. We were headed towards Terrazad, and ran out of fuel. I think they want to put us in a museum or something." Said Kitty. 

"why would they do that?" Asked Rommie. 

"Oh because we are 249 years old." Said Kitty. 

            Kara went ashen, and slapped Kitty upside the head, and Ashley elbowed her in the side. "I shouldn't have said that right?" Asked Kitty. Ashley shook her head "Nope" Kara looked at her sister. "Glad it was you and not me"

             "What do you mean, 249?" Asked Beka. 

"Well, you have to promise never to tell anybody," Began Ashley. Beka nodded, and after a few minuets, so did Rommie. 

"Well, we were taken from our mother, and taken to a research lab on a planet called Cambazid. They were doing experiments to try and make us live forever."

            Beka and Rommie digested this for a moment before the triplets were bombarding them with questions. 

"When can we leave? Who is you're captain? Do you know our father? Are we there yet?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             "This is Kara, Kitty and Ashley, the triplets Dylan" Said Rommie. Dylan nodded his head. 

"I'll be glad to transport you to Terrazad" The triplets thanked him, and followed Rommie to their shared quarters.             

            "Rommie," Started Ashley "Could you help us with something?" Rommie looked at them. 

"Alright, what is it." The triplets huddled together with Rommie, and thus, the plotting began. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Next Day_

             "This is it girls, Terrazad." Said Beka as they came out of Slipstream. 

"Why so glum?" Asked Harper, their new found friend. Kitty leaned close. 

"They just want to exploit us, and we don't want to be exploited, so we have a small plan. Oh yeah, and I never told you this right?" Harper nodded, an evil grin on his face. 

"Of course"

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okies**** everyone, the t3's (troublesome triplets) are back. Yes, updating another chapter.  Lolz I hope everyone enjoys the story! Please R&R!!!**

The Troublesome Triplets

Chapter 2

            Once they were down on Terrazad, officials for the president met the triplets and the crew of the Andromeda. 

"We're here to take the triplets back now." Said Latie, the senator (Or so the Andromeda's crew thought).

            The triplets glared balefully at her, but Dylan gave them a look, and they smiled at him. 

"And to think, were expected to stay here for the rest of our long lives" whispered Kara. Her sisters agreed with her. 

            As they went on the little tour of the grounds, Kitty picked up a very nice statue to look at. 

"DON'T TOUCH!!!" Yelled Latie when she spotted it. Kitty nearly dropped it as she put it back real quick. 

"Sor-ry" She muttered.

            Later, when the crew was getting ready to leave, the triplets disappeared for a few moments. When they reappeared, they were met with a stern look from Dylan and Latie. 

"We were in the uh… Washroom" said Ashley. Her sisters nodded in agreement. Right said Dylan suspiciously. 

            The triplets hugged Harper, Beka and Rommie before leaving, and shook hands with Dylan. They kept their distance from Tyr. With that, the crew of the Andromeda left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_On the Andromeda_

            Dylan was walking down the corridor on deck 10 when he heard something coming from the wall. He stopped to listen. 

"Shhh, someone will hear us."

 "OUCH, Kitty!"  

"Sorry Do you think the coast is clear?" 

"Don't know. Ill check"

            Kara's head popped out of the wall. She saw Dylan and went ashen. 

"Kara? Well, can we come out?" 

"Yes, you can come out now." Dylan said 

"Oh shit" came a voice from inside the wall.

            The triplets came out silently. 

"May I ask, why are you three still on my ship?" Asked Dylan calmly. 

"Oh nothing, but we have to find Rommie." Said Ashley. Kitty elbowed her in the side. 

"ASHLEY!" she hissed. 

"Shouldn't have said that right?" asked Ash, Kara nodded in agreement 

"Better you then me"

            Dylan's eyebrows raised 

"Is that so?" 

"Uh, we better get going" Said Kara hurriedly, as Dylan began advancing on them. She and Kitty pushed the confused Ashley down the hall. 

"What are we going to do?" She asked. 

"Never mind, just RUN!!" Yelled Kitty. They didn't need telling twice. They ran.

            They ran down the hall, and ran right into something. Something hard. Something alive. Sort of. They looked up slowly. 

"Ehheheheh hey Rommie" Said Kitty. The triplets scrambled up. 

"Rock, meet hard place." Muttered Kara under her breath. 

"Come on girls, lets go" Called Ash, they went.

            They ran down the corridors screaming, with Dylan and Rommie hot on their trails. 

"HELP US!!!!" Yelled Kitty as they ran screaming by command.

            Beka and Tyr looked up as they heard stomping footsteps up above, They looked at each their, shook their heads, and went back to what they were doing. Then they heard muffled screaming. Beka frowned. What was taking Dylan so long? 

"Andromeda, what's going on?" She asked. The hologram appeared.

             "My avatar is currently chasing those troublesome triplets." Beka nodded. 

"Wait a minuet, What are they doing here?" 

"They were searching for my avatar." Andromeda closed her eyes, reopening them after a minuet. 

"My avatar has been acting strange lately, maybe this is why." That's when it hit Beka. 

"Oh no" She said running out of command.

            It was then that there was a shock, as something latched onto the hull. Everyone stopped what they were doing. 

"Magog" Whispered Dylan. Kara cursed. The triplets split up, and began running in different directions. Dylan and Rommie took off after one each.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kara, Rommie, Beka_

            Rommie followed Kara down the corridor. What was going on? Those triplets caused more trouble then they were worth. She would very much like to meet their father, but he was probably dead by now, considering they were 249 years of age.

            They passed the command deck, and continued on. 

"Kara, what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled. Kara turned around. 

"We have to find Beka!" Kara didn't see what was in front of her, and went crashing down as she ran headfirst into Beka.

            "What did you do?" Beka asked as Kara pulled herself back up again. Kara massaged her head. 

"Nothing, Magog are attacking the ship, and we have to find Kitty and Ash now!" With that she took off down the corridor again. Rommie groaned and she and Beka ran after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kitty, Dylan, Tyr_

            Kitty ran down the halls with Dylan right behind her. She couldn't help but mentally laugh. He had no idea who she and her sisters were. He would find out soon enough. Right now, she had to find Tyr. She hopped Ash could find Harper and Trance, She thought Harper was kinda cute, although she wasn't sure how cute he would be once ripped to pieces be Magog.

            She ran around a corner, and skidded to a stop in front of Tyr. Dylan came bounding after her, and not expecting her to stop so suddenly, crashed into her, bring her down on top of him. Tyr raised his eyebrows as Kitty scrambled off Dylan. Dylan groaned. 

"Tyr, help me up will you?" Tyr pulled Dylan to his feet and looked at Kitty. 

"Is there a reason you are still on this ship? Or do you just like the accommodations." 

            Kitty opened her mouth to retort, but was cut short a s a scream pierced through the ship. Her head snapped up. 

"Ashley!" Then she took off, Tyr and Dylan following behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kitty and Kara rounded different corners at the same time, and Saw Ashley laying there on the floor, Trance and Harper standing around her. Dylan, Tyr, Rommie, and Beka all stopped as they came around the corner. It appeared that Ashley had been shot. They all crowded around to watch.

            Kitty pushed Trance aside, paying no attention to her spluttering. 

"ASHLEY!" She yelled, smacking Ashley's cheeks from side to side. Everyone besides Kara and Kitty started as Ashley rolled over, and muttered. 

"But mommy, I don't want to get up yet, can't I have a few more minutes?" Kara rolled her eyes, and shook her seemingly asleep sister awake, and with Kitty's help, pulled her up onto her feet.

            "Well, I guess Dr. Mendez was right about the whole thing then," Said Kara. Kitty nodded in agreement. 

"What happened?" Asked Ashley. 

"You were Shot, and you were dead" Said a pale Harper. 

"Oh" Said Ashley.

            Later, when the triplets were safely back in their quarters, (Or so Dylan thought, in reality they were outside the door, with their ears pressed to it.) The crew (With the exception of Beka, who was taking the ship back into an orbit around Terrazad) had a meeting. Dylan turned to Rommie first. 

"Rommie, when I first discovered the triplets on board, they were looking for you. Why?" 

            Rommie looked slightly abashed. An interesting emotion for an AI. 

"Well, they were in danger, so I mad copies of them. They were to make some excuse to leave for a few moments, activate the copies, and hide on the Andromeda until we were well away from Terrazad, then come find me." 

"Oh I see" Said Dylan.

             "I think we should take them back right away" He mused. Rommie shook her head. 

"I don't think that's such a good Idea Dylan" She said. He looked at her surprised. "Why?" She looked uncomfortable. Andromeda's hologram appeared. 

"Dylan, the copies have been killed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Meanwhile, on command..._

Beka halted the ship in a nice orbit around Terrazad. She turned to her helpers.     "Alright,  now I want to go see what this meetings all about, so I want you three to hold command while I'm gone." Kitty nodded, and took command as Beka left. She grinned to Ashley and Kara who were standing on either side of her, and went into slipstream.

            Dylan looked up as Beka entered, and he felt the ship enter slipstream. 

"Beka, who's piloting my ship?" 

"I left Kitty in charge" Said Beka calmly. Dylan suddenly became anything but calm. 

"You WHAT??!!!!" Everyone flinched (Except Tyr that is).  

"We have to go get them away from command!" Beka nodded and left.

"I'm detecting one slipstream event," Said Kara as they came out of Slipstream.   "Who is it?" Asked Kitty. 

"It's got markings of the University of Terrazad." Said Kara. 

"Oh no" Said Ashley. 

"Oh crap" Said Kara, 

"Oh shit" said Kitty. 

            "They are sending us a message. Shall I put it through?" Kitty nodded. An image appeared on the screen. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I have you triplet's cold!! Now I can finish the work my employer failed to do, and make nice work of the Andromeda as well!!!" Sarah, (The person) Threw her head back and laughed. 

             "Oh I doubt that" Said Kitty quietly. Sarah stopped laughing, although there was still a smile on her face, "And why is that?" She asked mockingly. Kitty smiled. 

"Because I'm a better pilot than you!" Sarah's face darkened. 

"We'll see about that. Let's see how good you can dodge these!" She cut the com link.

             "Uh oh" Said Ashley. 

"Why is it I never like it when she does that?" Asked Kitty. 

"Probably because Sarah is... LAUNCHING NOVA BOMBS!!!!" 

"Oh shit!" cried Kitty "Hold on girls, its gonna be a bumpy ride!"

            Kara and Ashley positioned themselves, as Kitty dodged all the nova bombs. (Causing the ship to roll over, jerk violently, and generally provide a hazard for the hapless officers trying to make their way to the command deck)

The doors opened, just as Kitty caused the ship to roll over. Kara and Ashley who were used to such things managed to stay upright. Beka, on the other hand, went flying.      

          "Kiiiiittyyyyyyyyyyyy" She screamed as she flew, banging her head on a consol, and knocking herself out. Kitty glanced at her. 

"Sorry Beka" She said before returning her attention back to the task at hand.

            As the ship tossed him all over the place, Dylan managed to shout Rommie, 

"what the HELL is going on?"

 "Kitty is avoiding nova bombs." Came Andromeda's voice, as calm as ever. 

"Oh man" groaned Dylan

            He made it to command just as Kara pushed her sister out of the seat, and went to slipstream. 

"Where are we?" Asked Dylan slowly as he looked upon the familiar planet.    "KARA!"   

Yelled both Ashley and Kitty at the same time. 

"Sorry! It worked though didn't it?" Kitty pushed Kara away and was stopped by Ashley slipstreaming away. 

"You always take us to Tarn Vedra Kara!" 

"Hey, I like it there," She whined, not paying attention to Dylan in the least. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The triplets watched Dylan from the edge of the basketball court. 

"He still hasn't figured it out yet" Said Ashley. 

"We have no choice but to tell him now" Muttered Kitty. The walked out from their hiding spot.

            Dylan stopped what he was doing to look at them. 

"What do you three want now?" he asked them. Kara handed him a flexy. 

"You should look at this. We know you aren't going to figure it out on your own." He glared at her, and turned to the flexy.

            "Dylan, Its Sarah. If you are seeing this, it means that you have already met the triplets. I didn't know how to tell you this when you came back to the past, for they had been taken away from me, but Dylan, the triplets are mine. Ours! I didn't realize I was pregnant until after you left. Please, protect our little girls." 

            Dylan stared at the flexi for a few moments. They could have just made it up, but he didn't think so. Now that he though about it, they did resemble him and Sarah. He looked at them. 

"This could be a blessing, as well as a curse" he said, kneeling to hug them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Later that afternoon, Beka looked up from what she was doing to see the triplets. She watched them for a moment. It was obvious they wanted something. 

"What do you want." They looked uncomfortable now. 

"Well," Began Kara

 "You see its like this" Said Ashley. Kitty spoke next. 

"We need to borrow the Maru."

**TBC…. For the continuation, read Tari-Aldaron's Story The Troublesome Triplets 2. At:  **

**Please review!!!! Thankies!**


End file.
